


Collars

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: In which Shuu is fairly innocent and your mind goes to some crazy places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so story time. I'm awake at weird hours of the night (like right now it's 3:38am!) and so naturally I was awake around this time a few nights ago. I was reading the omake where Tsukiyama gives Chie a collar and I was pretty out of it and I realized that pet collars probably don't fit people. Which means either Tsukiyama got a big pet collar or got a human collar. So in my sleep-deprived state I thought this was a huge breakthrough and snapchatted poor Kellbell and my friend Abby all about it (Abby told me I needed to go to church). But I just got this mental image of Tsukiyama buying a BDSM collar but not knowing what BDSM is and being confused about it and everything going downhill so I got inspiration and wrote this. 

“Shuu! I wasn’t expecting you!”

“I know it’s dreadfully rude to show up unannounced, but I bought you something and I couldn’t wait to give it to you.”

“A gift? Really?” It was midnight when Shuu came barging into your apartment. Getting late night calls and texts from him were normal, but him showing up at your doorstep hadn’t happened before. Not that you particularly minded it. True, he was eccentric and overbearing, but interesting to be around. And besides, he brought a gift. That was always welcome. He’d never bought you anything outside of food before, so this was a welcome change. _It’s about time he started acting like my sugar daddy. Even though he really isn’t,_ you thought.

“You see, I’ve been trying to find something suitable for the past month, and I’ve finally found it,” he said gleefully, pulling a wrapped present out of his bag. It was too big to be a necklace or a ring box and you felt a bit disappointed, but you quickly shook it off. _It’s probably something super fancy. Maybe it’s a whole jewelry set. Or maybe a designer purse. Are we too close in age for him to be my sugar daddy? Can he officially become my sugar daddy? I wouldn’t mind having sex with him. It’s like a win-win for everyone._

“You shouldn’t have,” you said for show. Sure, part of you hoped he didn’t spend too much, but at the same time you knew you were worth a lot to him and he better step up to that. You took the present from him and carefully unwrapped it.

“I hope it fits. I wasn’t sure what size to get so I made an educated guess,” he said as you tore the paper off the present and opened the box. Inside was a collar. It was a very lovely one, with jewels and strings of diamonds, not to mention the base was your favorite color (brownie, er, meat points to him for remembering). Needless to say, your heart stopped when you saw it. _Oh my God, this is a weird way of asking to be BDSM buddies,_ you thought, taking the collar in your hands. _I don’t know much about BDSM. I mean, I know I would like to try bondage but wow, this is moving fast. We haven’t even had sex before, or even dated. But then again, this is Shuu. He tends to move in extremes._

“This is really, really pretty,” you told him, playing with the latch in the back. _Am I ready for this kind of commitment? I don’t know a lot about BDSM. Can I really accept the offer on the table if I don’t know much about it? I mean, I can research it but what if I decide I don’t want it? Well, I know I want bondage and that counts, so I guess I could accept the collar by that reason. And things are moving fast, but we’ll surely have dates in between. But. . . I don’t know if I can go straight to having sex with him without having at least_ one _date._

“Only the best for my pet,” he said affectionately. _Pet? Wait, is he into pet play?! Oh my God, okay, that I can’t do. Bondage yes but that no. Oh shit this is going to be harder to let him down. I mean, we can compromise. I’d be willing to work with him but pet play is just something I can’t do. That’s where my line is drawn but maybe we could work on something else. But if he’s really into pet play then that’s the whole reason he bought me this and I can’t accept it on those terms. I want to keep this. It makes one hell of a fashion statement not to mention it was sweet of him to buy something so expensive for me. But I can’t keep it; that’d give him false hope and I just can’t do that to him_. It occurred to you that he was patiently waiting for you to say something. _Oh man, how do I tell him? I don’t want to hurt his feelings but surely if he bought me this he’s willing to work with me here. I just need to tell him the basics and we’ll start discussing from there._

"I . . . Shuu, this is a very beautiful gift and I really appreciate it, but I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of thing. I mean, I love spending time with you and I really like you. I honestly would really enjoy being with you. But going straight from friends to hardcore sex buddies is a really big leap. I have to think about this and do some research before I know if I’m ready or not," you told him sincerely.

"Hardcore . . . ? Mon Dieu, I'd never suggest that kind of thing! That's incredibly indecent to ask of a lady!" he shrieked, looking completely scandalized. _Wait, what?!_

"But you gave me a collar!" you pointed out.

"Because you're my pet! Like a human keeping a cat for company!" he explained exasperatedly. _Oh shit. I goofed. I goofed hard,_ you realized, feeling sick to your stomach. _Oh my God, this can’t get any worse._ "Why would I give you a collar otherwise?" At first you thought he was teasing but looking into his eyes you saw nothing but confusion, and at that moment you knew this night was going to suck.

"Um, well . . . There's a type of lifestyle that involves collars and it's called BDSM," you explained. He quirked an eyebrow.

"What is that an acronym for?" he inquired. _Yeah, tonight’s going to suck._

"Shuu, you might want to sit down for this. Otherwise you might pass out." 

* * *

 

"Oh my God Chie, it was horrible. He was all, 'I'd never ask that of you!' And then I had to explain what BDSM was to him and he just wasn't getting it so he insisted on using the internet and it was bad. It was so bad. And then . . . Oh my God." Your face exploded in color as you vocal chords refused to work, remembering what had happened after you two had looked it up. Thank God you were only on the phone with her and not talking to her in person.

"He didn't get a boner, did he?" she asked in a deadpan.

_"No!"_

"Then it doesn't sound that bad.” Chie snorted. “I can't believe you had to give him the talk about BDSM."

"Shut up. I'm so embarrassed I could drown in my own nervous sweat," you groaned. “I can’t even begin to tell you what happened after he saw those search results.” You buried your face in your hands, body flushing at the memory.

“So what happened after you educated him?” Your blush deepened.

“We talked for a while and once we’d talked things through he went back home. I ended up keeping the collar.” She sighed.

"I still can't believe he's so far in denial that he thinks it's like keeping a pet. And I can't believe you're humoring him."

"Shuu is a very confused person, Chie. I explained friendship and dating after we looked up BDSM and I think it's slowly sinking it." You glanced at the collar sitting on your desk. _It better sink in fast._

"You and me both. The less he calls me a pet, the better," Chie said. "Listen, I gotta go take some photos around town. If it's really bothering you, he'll get over anything weird soon and he'll be back to his normal self. That's what he always does."

"It's not bothering me, but thanks. I just needed to vent about tonight. I'll talk to you later, Chie."

"Later." She hung up. Your eyes travelled to the collar again. It really was gorgeous and you were glad things went well after the initial shock. That was one eye-opening search and whatever powerful being there was out there, clearly they wanted to show you mercy and surprisingly, the night went well. _Really_ well. Your phone beeped and a quick glance at the screen showed that you had a text message.

 

23:45

From: Shuu-kun

I’ve made all the arrangements. I’ll be seeing you at my apartment on Saturday at 18:00.

               

Goofily grinning, you opened your phone and texted him back. Let’s just say more than just the collar came out of his visit. 


End file.
